I'll Walk You Out
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny. Tag to "Voyeur's Web" S3.


Jenny stood in front of Gibbs' desk, continuing the conversation with barely a pause. "You heading out?"

He didn't even look at her. "Yeah."

"Good." Their eyes met and Gibbs could see so much there that he didn't know how to interpret. "I'll walk you to your car." Jenny said the words like it was a foregone conclusion and they shared a significant look.

Without a word Gibbs grabbed his coat and followed her out of the bullpen, his right hand coming up automatically to grasp her elbow before they even left the team's line of sight. It was so natural that Gibbs didn't even think about it, and it seemed the two agents that were left didn't notice the action either.

Once in the elevator, Gibbs waited for an explanation into his boss's behaviour. She rarely initiated alone time with him, not since that night in his basement on her first day as Director. But Jenny said nothing, just clasped her briefcase in front of her and fixed her eyes on the numbers as they lit up and counted down.

Before they got to the main floor, Jenny reached out and flicked the emergency stop switch. Raising his eyebrows, Gibbs waited for her to say something. "I want to run something by you," she told him without making eye contact.

Intrigued but not exactly surprised, he knew it had to be something, Gibbs leaned back against the steel wall and crossed his arms. "Shoot."

Jenny sighed and looked at the floor before lifting her eyes to his, nervously fingering the ends of her long red hair. "I was wondering," she started slowly, "if you would ask me that question again."

Gibbs frowned. "What question?" The last question he could remember asking her was about Abby's new assistant.

She glanced away again. Whatever she was thinking it clearly wasn't easy to put into words. "The one you asked on my first day. It came after my demand that you address me as 'Director Shepard' or 'Ma'am', and before you told me you missed me."

In an instant their moment on the stairs came back to him and Gibbs remembered the fleeting regret that had flashed in Jenny's eyes when he admitted to missing her and she turned him down. It was the last time he let himself be completely open and vulnerable with her, but not the last time he took every opportunity to remind her what she was missing by throwing his offer away like she had.

Staring at her with such an intensity Jenny had a hard time standing up against, Gibbs considered the ramifications of what she was suggesting. But all he saw was the faint flicker of hope in her green eyes and he felt the longing in his heart for what they had shared in Paris.

Clearing his throat, Gibbs moved closer and put himself out there for her one last time. "What about off the job, Jen?" he asked softly, wondering what her reaction would be. This was their absolute last shot.

Relief filled Jenny and the corner of her mouth twitched as she tried to contain her smile. For the first time in a long time she had to opportunity to be truly happy. "Why don't you join me for dinner Jethro, and we can find out?"

A rare smile graced Gibbs' face for a moment before he nodded brusquely. "Okay."

Jenny's smile reached her eyes this time and she set the elevator in motion again. "Good. Chinese?"

"Takeout?" he checked.

"Of course." Jenny wouldn't dream of suggesting anything else, not to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Meet you there," Gibbs decided, heading for his car now that they were outside.

Jenny made a discreet signal to her security detail and they disappeared around the corner. She glanced towards Gibbs. "Jethro, I didn't bring my car today. Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

Gibbs looked back at her, sure this was somehow planned. The idea of them going back to being something more than Director and agent was only minutes old, but the comfort level they had and a knowing about each other was something that had never changed, not even while they were apart.

Finally he held out his hand to her. "Come on."

Jenny smiled slowly and with barely a second thought, put her hand in his. "Thank you Jethro."

It was obvious she was talking about more than just the ride home. Gibbs winked. "Anytime Jen, anytime."

THE END


End file.
